Beautiful
by Lizzy2
Summary: Final piece in after "Still do" and "My Willow." Xander takes off aftter gaving a dream to have his willow..and anya relizes something about xander willow with barbies. This was requested


Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
10/2/01 2:44:23 PM Eastern Daylight Time

From:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]

To:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]
  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue.  
  
I touched willow's red hair.  
She grew it again.  
She smiled at me.  
I went to kiss her.  
But she backed away.  
Into the arms of a vampire.  
She tilted her head as the vampire bit down on her neck.  
"Goodbye Xander." She whispered.  
Like in the Taxi.  
A dimond ring just like the one on Anya's fingers.  
I watched blood drip to the floor.  
Willow's blood.  
Like her hair.  
"I loved you." She whispered.  
Then she let out a heart wrenching scream.  
She fell to the ground and Anya replaced her.  
Ring sparkling.  
It beloned to Willow.  
The ring should be on Willow's finger.  
"Willloooowwww!" I screamed out in agony.  
My friends body on the ground.  
The vampire slit his arm forcing her to drink.  
Sad eyes looking up at Xander.  
"I loved you."  
*****  
Xander woke up screaming.  
Anya walked into the room.  
"Hi!, Willow sent you something." She said placing the box on the bed.  
"Willow?"  
Xander couldn't believe it.  
Willow hadn't contacted Xander or Anya.  
Nobody.  
Xander grabbed it.  
'Had she forgiven him?  
He tore open the package,a letter attached.  
He read it slowly.  
  
_Xander,  
This represents what was ment to be.  
  
_  
Xander became confused.  
He opened the box.  
His heart froze.  
Also it broke.  
It was Willow's doll.  
The one that broke them up  
The letter haunted him.  
Ment to be.  
Anya looked at him.  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Yea, I just remembered I have a buisness trip."  
"You don't have buisness trips."  
"Giles,visting Giles in England."  
"Ok." Anya replied.  
Xander ran out of the room grabbing a few cloths stuffing them into a bag.  
"Bye Anya!"  
Anya nodded.  
"Ok!"  
She picked up the doll.  
She made her voice high and made the barbie walk across the bed.  
"Hi my name is Katherine and I want to pppaaaarrrtttaaaayyyy!'  
______________  
Xander got off the plane.  
Xander looked around.  
He wasn't sure really.  
It was a big city.  
He walked into the airport looking around.  
He was totally lost.  
_____________  
Anya held the barbie in her hand as she walked down the barbie aisle.  
She grabbed a few kens,a few other barbies and ALOT of cloths.  
Including a barbie beach house,l iving room set,kitchen set and accesories and a bed room.  
She smiled picking up a doll that looked just like Xander.  
She smiled brightly.  
"This is going to be great!"  
_________________  
Xander was at the payphone.  
"A Willow Rosenburg at the NYU campus?"  
He had settled into a payphone booth trying to find Willow's address.  
"Ok Thanks."  
He hung up and put in a few more quarters dialing again.  
"Hi a Willow Rosenburg in Newyork anywhare?" he asked.  
__________________  
Anya sat smiling at her beach house.  
Xander a black haired ken and a blondsh haired Barbie (herself) shared a room.  
A very dark haired barbie representing Cordelia lay mangled after jumping off the roof relizing Anya was more beautiful.  
Anya smiled at her little dreamland.  
Anya stuffed her self (Barbie) with a few lcoths representing pregnancy after her and Xander ken had an intimate moment in the barbie bed.  
Willow resided in a guest room..the very special doll that Xander got.  
She smiled as she had Xander walk into her room.  
"Hi Willow, did I tell you how hott Anya is?" She made Xander say in a deep voice.  
"Oh I know! Im Gay and I wish she was!" She had Willow add.  
Then she stopped looking at the Xander and Willow dolls.  
She slowly brought the two dolls together to have them kiss.  
Tears rolled down her cheaks.  
_________________________  
Xander walked the halls of Nyu walking to any student and showing them a pictue of Willow.  
He walked up to a girl with Raven hair,who he admitted was hot.  
"Hi!" He said.  
She looked up smiling.  
"Hi."  
Then she frowned.  
"Are you new here?" She asked.  
"Oh No im looking for my friend Willow."  
"OH!" She said smiling.  
"Surprise..hmmm..romantic for your girlfriend,to bad I thought you were kinda cute...um..."  
"Xander."  
"Xander right..my names Raven."  
Suited her hair.  
Xander handed the picture to Raven.  
"Oh I love helping guys surpise their girlfriends,I wish MY boyfriend would of done that but he knocked up a cheerleader..Raven isn't good enough but I meen you must be so hap-"  
Raven stopped.  
"What? You don't know her?"  
"I do,she's my roomate..Just I feel so sutpid thinking you too were dating."  
"Well we arn't, just friends." Xander said.  
"Right,um right down the hall room a 56,Willow Carson."  
"Rosenburg."  
"No,from this picture..I know this girl,Willow Carson."  
"Fine ok,Im positive-"  
"Just ask her yourself."  
Xander nodded hurrying down the hall.  
  
___________________  
  
Willow layed on her side asleep when she heard the door.  
"Oh door."  
She ran over and quickly unlocked it, her breath caughti n her throat.  
"Xander."  
"Willow." he said slowly entering the room.  
"Wares Anya?" She asked closing the door behind him.  
"Home Miss.Carson"  
Willow groaned covering her face.  
"So whats up with that,a name change."  
"No,I just didn't want to see any of you guys again,it just hurts"  
Xander sat on her bed..he noticed their was two beds.  
"So,then whats the story?" He asked.   
"Ever since Buffy died..it just hurt to see you guys..I just wanted to leave and never see you-um everyone again" She finished.  
"You meen never see me again?" Xander asked almost curious.  
Willow walked over to the other bed and layed down on it.  
Willow was silent.  
Xander looked at Willow  
"So it's true." He said in a pain filled voice.  
Willow looked away from him feeling his eyes on her.  
"Why didn't you want me to find you?"  
Willow sighed sitting up.  
"Because I loved you."  
Xander froze.  
The words from the dream.  
It hit him like a ton of bricks.  
His eyes got wide as the blood dripped to the floor.  
The eachoing of Willow's voice brought him to reality.  
"Huh?" he asked.  
"I think you should leave." She repeated.  
"Wait no Willow,I..I didn't think you did..since you kinda havn't show it and-"  
"WAS GAY? JUST SAY IT..JUST SAY IT XANDER!" Willow screamed.  
"Willow..Bi..right..Bi,I just thought you didn't..anymore."  
"Xander,please go away."  
"Willow I-"  
"Go!" Willow screamed as tears spilled down her cheaks.  
Just then a door opened and a real handsome guy walked in.  
"hey Willow ho- Whats wrong..and whos this?" he asked.  
"Dave..Xander..Xander..Dave."  
Xander looked to Willow with hurt in his eyes.  
"Who's Dave?"  
Willow sighed.  
My boyfriend.  
Xander felt the lump in his throat.  
She had a boyfriend..in a mere 3 months she found someone else.  
"I really need to speak to Wills" Dave said touching her arms.  
She tried to push away,but he put his hands on her waiste,  
Xander wanted to rip his hands off..  
He tried not to growl.  
Willow looked up at Xander.  
"Can you give me a sec?"  
Xander nodded walking out the door and slamming it behind him.  
"Somone's got a problem."  
"Dave,is this about us breaking up,you have all day classes and hang around at Night..I would like to study at night." Willow replied  
Dave sat behind Willow.  
"I know we can make it work."  
"How?" Wiloow asked.  
Dave pushed over closer to Willow,moving the hair from her neck.  
She moved her head to the side a little exposing her neck,stretching.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
He vamped out and Willow didn't see.  
"Just..inticipating Dinner."  
"Well Im sure I have enough for Mcdonalds or som-" She stopped feeling how close Dave's mouth was to her neck.  
"Not now Dave im kinda upset-" She was cut off feeling a pair of fangs bite into her skin. Know what he was she was to frighten to scream. Then she did.  
____________  
Xander sat outside her room when he heard her scream.  
He ran into the room,Willow was on her back, on the bed,Dave's head attatched to her neck.  
Her eyes were closed and her screams were getting fainter.  
Was he raping her?  
Then he saw the blood on the floor.  
Dave was the vampire.  
He grabbed the desk chair and ripped off the leg.  
He ran over to Dave and staked him their.  
He screamed out and dusted.  
Xander ran over to Willow.  
She was slipping into unconciousness nad blood dripped from her neck.  
He looked around grabbing some tissue's putting them to her neck.  
He had to help her.  
Fast  
___________  
Anya lay in her bed, her Ken doll by her side,her Ken doll holding the Willow doll.  
She tossed and turned and groaned.   
She woke up halfway and looked at her engagement ring.  
Sighing she pulled it off and layed back on her side   
____________  
Willow lay in the bed.  
The heart monitor beeped.  
So pale.  
The doctor said she might not make it.  
I take her hand in mine.  
Four days.  
Four very long days.  
They want me to take her of life support.  
Never,  
She soflty squeezes my hand back.  
I jumped up.  
Willow,Willow she would be ok.  
She tried to open her eyes.  
She did.  
He green eyes starring at me.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
I smile.  
Kissing her full on the lips.  
Not guilty about Anya.  
"I Will always love you."  
____________________  
3 months later,Willow was back in Sunnydale.  
Buffy had been reserected (and Willows maid of honor)  
Anya had eloped with some guy from highschool named Jonathan.  
They were very happy.  
When Xader arrived she was married.  
He wasn't hurt.  
But she babbled on about the "Barbies ment for eachother."  
But Xander was happy.  
In his tux.  
Watching Willow walk down the aisle in a flowing dress.  
I could say she never looked more beautiful.  
But he would be wrong.  
She was always beautiful.  


   [1]: mailto:XvTheChosen0nevX



End file.
